Change in love
by XenoBoii
Summary: Issei Hyoudo begun his training with certainty that he loved Rias Gremory, but in his isolation with just two dragons to keep him company and thoughts of the girl he saved from the fallen. How will these feelings change?
1. Thoughts, pain and confusion.

**DISCLAIMER**

 **This is my first fanfiction and may be short depending on the results after writing the first few chapters. I plan on starting with maybe 5-10 chapters, once again, depending on the results and if the fanfiction is something that I would like to continue, I'll go further than just 5-10.**

 ** _I do not own Highschool DxD. Obviously._**

 _'Thoughts'_

 _ **'Dragons Speaking / Thoughts'**_

Speaking"

 ** _{ ~Third Person~}_**

Training with Tannin sucked. Issei had been training with him for just two days and was already wishing he was just left for dead when **_she_** killed him. It wasn't helping that Tannin kept calling him 'Young Hatchling' or comparing him to the _actual_ dragons of his his land in which most of the remaining dragons lived.

Currently, Issei was lying down next to a campfire with his head resting on a rock, whilst Tannin just sat there with his legs crossed. If Issei has the energy or strength, he would say how strange it is for a dragon to act so human like. Although because of how Issei is, he would probably say, " _What the fuck!? Act like a dragon you stupid asshole!"_ Which would probably end with Tannin throwing him half way across hell.

Instead, Issei was thinking about everything that had happened since he became a devil after the incident with _**her**. _Most of it was peverted thoughts about what he was going to do when the training was finally over and he could see Rias again. Then there were the thoughts of innocent little Asia and how cute she was. You know apart from when she was being jealous, then she was super cute.

 ** _{~Issei's POV~}_**

 _'Wait a minute! Did I just say Asia was cute?!' If I had the energy I would be a blushing mess and going historic, ' I mean I always thought she was cute but in a little sister kind of way, but if I still thought that why did I get embarrassed?!'_

Through all of my thoughts I heard Tannin ask something , " **Is something wrong Young Hatchling? You seem distressed."** I thought about what I just heard, not the question but the fact Tannin showed concern. "No Tannin-Sensei, I was just thinking about the girl I love." 'Wait... what did I just say?!'

" **Ah, I assume it's the Gremory girl?"** Tannin asked with amusement. "I don't know Sensei... I thought I loved Rias up until now but I think i am starting to love Asia more..." I said with slight sorrow with the fact that I may be losing my love for Rias. " **Oh, so the twilight healer, I am not as good as romance between humans than I am with my kind but, since you are technically a dragon, I'll try and help."** Tannin said with a supportive attitude.

"Umm thanks Sensei, I could really use someone to talk to, since my last girlfriend left me pretty scarred." I said my voice evident with depression.

I had been to caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't realised the tears slowly going down my face.

 **" Young Hatchling, it is clear your previous partner had been cruel and uncaring towards you, but do not let this prevent you from persueing the young healer."** Even though I found this helpful and was staring to lean towards confessing to Asia, it was still hard. I loved **_her_ **enjoyed the short date we had, but the she betrayed me. I don't think I can go through that again

"I-I... thank you Sensei... this helped but I still need time to figure out how I'll tell her." I said trying to sound confident and failing. " **Okay Young Hatchling, now get some rest, just one more day and you can return home. Also, I wasn't going to tell you but you've made great progress. Soon enough you will reach balance breaker."**

With that, I drifted off to sleep with the thoughts of Asia, Rias and _**her** in my head._


	2. Chapter 2: The other side if love

**DISCLAIMER**

 ** _I do not own Highschool DxD. Obviously._**

 ** _This chapter is mostly from Asia's POV and some third person. This is going on whilst Issei is still training with Tannin and has a day left before he returns._**

'Thoughts'

 **'Dragons Speaking/Thinking'**

"Speaking"

 ** _{~Third Person~}_**

Currently, in the Gremory mansion, most things are calm. Kiba, Koneko and Xenovia were seen in one of the many living rooms, having simple little conversations. Sirzechs and Azazel were having the time of their lives with alcohol in their system whilst Grayfia just watched the two. In the main kitchen, things were much more violent.

Just under 30 minutes ago, Rias had gotten an idea to make a bento for _her IsseiShe simply went into the kitchen without a word and begun preparing the food whilst getting excited that her dear pawn was returning to her embrace in less than 24 hours._

Unfortunately for Rias. Asia and Akeno had also wanted to prepare something for Issei, so when they saw Rias making a bento, it became a competition on who could make the best bento to gain Issei's love.

At first it was working in silence, with the occasional glare at one another. Then it _escalated_. Rias and Akeno had begun to shout at each other about who Issei liked more whilst Asia just stood there timidly wishing she had the confidence to tell them that Issei belonged to _her._ Then Akeno and Rias had began to use their destruction and lightning magic against each other.

This went on for nearly _two hours_ before they had finally finished making the bentos and had asked Azazel to give them to Issei first thing tomorrow. After that everyone went to their respective rooms.

 ** _{~Asia's POV~}_**

' _Stupid Rias and Akeno. It's not fair. Issei just sees me as a little girl and prefers to be with them just because they're bigger than me. If they weren't constantly cling to him he might notice me.'_

 _'I can't wait until tomorrow. Even if he'll never love me I won't give up, I can't. I keep trying to hint to him that I love him but he just doesn't notice.'_

 _'I'll have to be more direct. If I don't act soon I'll lose my chance and he may not have enough time for me. Then he'll constantly be spending time around the other girls and I'll be left behind. I finally feel like I'm in a family again I won't lose.'_

 ** _~Chapter End~_**

 **I wasn't going to release chapter two until tomorrow but I felt as if chapter 1 was barebones and although this chapter was short, I feel more comfortable with this public.**

 **Remember to review.**


	3. Chapter 3: New found strength

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I do not own Highschool DxD. Obviously.**

 ** _Currently, I'm still thinking about my upload schedule. Right now, I already have the next few chapters written and they have been that way for a couple of months now, I just never got around to actually writing them here. As for future 'lemon' scenes, I'm unsure. If it's requested I may attempt writing one but at the moment I'm fine with leaving this a semi lemon story._**

'Thoughts'

 **"Dragons Speaking/Thinking"**

"Speaking"

 ** _~Story start~_**

 ** _{~Issei's POV~}_**

" _ **ARGHHH**_! GET AWAY YOU PSYCHO DRAGON!" For the past 5 hours, Tannin had bag an to use **_5_** % of his power on me. That probably doesn't sound like much but when it's a **_badass dragon_** that could probably kill me by using 2% more, it's more than enough.

 **"Come on Young Hatchling! Surely you can do much better than that? You don't want to embarrass yourself in front of Yound Asia now do you?"** Tannin said with a chuckle at the end.

'He's right... How will Asia ever accept my confession if I can barely defend myself against someone who isn't even using a quarter of their power...'

 ** _{~Third Person~}_**

During Issei's contemplation, **Draig** had noticed a surge in power that was slowly increasing. This had caused the _egotistical_ dragon to get curious and investigate why his weakling of a partner had a sudden increase in aura.

Issei's body begun to have green sparks emitting from around his body. His veins glowed crimson red and his eyes grew a green tint until eventually his pupil became reptilian like.

 **"Rarggggghhhhhh!"** Issei's scream distorted in a dragon's well known battle cry.

 _Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!" Dreig's voice called out as Issei's body was surrounded by a green light and he emerged in a red scale mail armour. It had green gems on both arms, wings and one large gem on his chest. The armour had multiple yellow spikes all over the body._

 **"HAHAHAHA! You did it Young Drake! The power radiating off you is incredible! You may even rival some high class devils!"** Tannin shouted excitedly as he watched in awe at the progress his student had made in just a few days.

"Holy shit! This is awesome, I feel like I could take on a whole army in this! Hahahaahha..." Both Issei and Tannin stood their laughing for no real reason.

During the pairs fit of laughter, they never noticed the yellow transportation circle emitting light right next to them which out of it emerged a man with dark brown hair with yellow highlights, a goatee and some sort of black cloak on. It was the fallen angel leader, _Azazel._

Yo Red Dragon, Issei , nice job. I could feel that damm aura of yours a mile away!" Azazel said with his usual laid back tone. "Now, as much as I want to see what you can do now that you have balance breaker... The girls would be angry at me if I didn't give you the bentos they had fought over making last night."

 ** _{~Issei's POV~}_**

"Wait what?! Who made them?! Did Asia make one?! Is she still cute?! Wait what am I saying! She'll always be cute!" Issei began to rant at Azazel. "Woah there Dragon boy, first of all Asia, Rias and Akeno made you the bentos and second of all, it sounds like you have a crush on little Asia."

Issei blushed to a point to were he could get away with being a dragon with red scales. "S-shut up! Just give me the bentos!" Issei shouted as Azazel passed him the three boxes.

Issei chomped down Rias' and Akeno's bentos with huge enjoyment as he attempted to savour the taste but was that hungry that he just ate it all in one go.

Then he grabbed a cute pink bento box and opened it up only to be surprised with the food covered with sauce in the shape of a heart.

That was the best thing he had every seen in his life. That was what he thought until he saw the note stuck to the lid. As he grabbed it, he noticed the beautiful handwriting that he couldn't mistake anywhere.

~Letter~

 _Dear Issei,_

 _I hope you enjoy the bento I made just for you._

 _It's been difficult for me to sleep without you by my side and I cannot wait for you to return home so I may enjoy being in your company once again._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Asia_

 _xxx_

The note alone made Issei want to run to the mansion and cuddle asia because of how adorable everything she did was. They both couldn't wait to see each other once again.

 ** _~Story End~_**

 ** _I really liked rewriting this chapter. Tomorrow I intend on publishing the chapter when Asia and Issei finally reunite after a not so long three days._**


	4. Chapter 4: Not so innocent thoughts

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I do not own highschool DxD. Obviously.**

 **Thanks for the support, even though the first 3 chapters were uploaded less than 24 hours ago you all have already showed tons of support. If possible, tell me how many chapters you would all like as I'm still stuck on deciding how many and am currently still contemplating 5-10.**

'Thoughts'

 **'Dragons Speaking/Thinking'**

"Speaking"

 ** _~Story Start~_**

 ** _{~Third Person~}_**

 ** _*Outside the Gremory mansion*_**

All of Rias Gremory's peerage, apart from Issei, were evaluating the progress they made during their training. So far, they'd all made great progress except Koneko. During her training the previous night after relaxing with Xenovia and Kiba, she'd passed out and was taken to her room for the remaining time at the mansion.

Just as Rias had finished talking to her latest Knight, Xenovia, from the distance a deep voice roared.

 ** _"WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!"_**

Straight after the voice finished its call a powerful and dragonic aura blast from the mountains where a large black figure could be seen that the others assumed was Tannin.

Rias had known Azazel had chosen Tannin as Issei's trainer and although she had been against letting her sweet little pawn training with the ex-dragon king as she was worried about his safety, she would have never expected results like this.

"Issei-kun has gotten much stronger." Kiba commented with slight amusement.

"Yes, he will definitely be the perfect choice for strong children." Xenovia mentioned, once again being too dense to see the glares she was getting from the other girls.

Whilst the others continued to talk about the progress they'd all made, this time mentioning their amazement that Issei had reached balance breaker, Asia had a huge blush on her face and her legs were shaking.

 ** _{~Asia's POV~}_**

'ISSEI'S GOTTEN SO STRONG! NOW I REALLY CANT WAIT FOR HIN TO COME HOME!'

I was too deep in thought to realise my legs had begun to shake much more violently and I was close to falling down.

'Wait... Now the other girls are going to be clung to him way more... I can't lose. As soon as he gets home I need to tell him how I feel. Otherwise I'll lose my only chance.'

 ** _{~Issei's POV~}_**

"Wait, Azazel-Sensei, when do I get to go home?" I asked with my excitement to see Asia basically pooring out of my face.

"Oh yeah, Sirzechs had asked me to take you back as soon as you were done with the foods so, Red Dragon, are you ready to go get smothered by all of the girls that are constantly trying to get your attention?" Azazel asked and bagan to speed up enough so Issei wouldn't understand what he was saying.

"Wait... What was that last part?"

"Ahh, Don't worry about it, now come on! I've got stuff to do!" Azazel said which I instantly understood as he wanted to get back to drinking alcohol.

"U-umm okay then... Cya Tannin! Oh wait, I wanted to ask. Why'd you call me Young Drake instead of Young Hatchling?"

 **"Ah, well Young Drake, because of your recent power surge, I don't see you as a Hatchling no more but as a Drake which represents you growth."** Tannin responded. I swear, if he was a human, he would have the biggest toothy grin on the planet.

"Oh ok! Bye then!" I said as Azazel used the transportation circle to take us back to the mansion.

 ** _~Story End~_**

 **In a few hours I intend on making Asia's and Issei's first conversation after being gone public as chapter 5.**

 **Remember to review!**


	5. Update

**_UPDATE_**

 **Hey! So big thanks to the person who said they were just some random. I'd been planning on making chapter 3 and 4 just one big one but decided against it but now that I had a look over every chapter, I realise chapter 2 and 3 are the shortest and 1 and 4 aren't much better either. So from now on if a chapter is less than 1,000 words, I'm going to combine two chapters or just add more to the chapter. Also, now that chapter 4 is public, I've come up with a upload schedule and have decided on the best times to upload. Currently, I plan on uploading twice a day, so once in the morning and once at night.**

 **As for updates, I think they'll be weekly, just in case anything comes up in my life that restricts me from uploading, I'll let you all know. As I'm finishing this first update, chapter 5 is in the progress of being rewritten as I didn't like certain aspects of it so I change some parts but chapter 5 is already around 1,300 words so I won't need to extend it or combine it with another chapter.**

 **Thanks for the support! **


	6. Chapter 5: The Return

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I do not own highschool DxD. Obviously.**

 **Ok so I was going to upload this in the morning but i needed to go do something that made it so by the time I could upload it was already late. I still plan on uploading chapter 6 tonight just as I said I would, although it maybe uploaded a bit later on as I'm exhausted from revising for school. Also, I've decided on making this 10 chapters and then making new fan fictions, although I have an idea that later on I may write a sequel to this or an alternate version. One last thing, I feel as if Dreig needs to play a bigger role in the next few chapters as he had only showed up recently so he will be appearing much more often.**

'Thoughts'

 **'Dragons Speaking/Thinking'**

"Speaking"

 ** _~Chapter Start~_**

 ** _{~Third Person~}_**

 ** _*Gremory mansion.*_**

Sirzechs was sitting at his desk in his private office, pen in hand whilst going over documents and from time to time taking a sip of his coffee that his maid/wife, Grayfia, made him. Currently, she was standing patiently beside him whilst he worked.

Just as he was about to take another sip, a yellow light flashed into the room and the crest of the fallen angels began to form on the ground and slowly emitted the outline of a tall man and a slightly smaller boy.

Issei and Azazel has returned.

"Yo, Sirzechs I brought dragon boy home!" Azazel said with intent on distracting the maou further from doing his work. "Oh and about that bet we made on who Issei would get with, I think it's nearly time you pay up!"

"What's that suppose to mean? It's clear he'll end up whith Ri-chan!" Sirzechs shouted back showing some anger because Azazel hinted Issei did t love his dear little sister.

"Wait! You guys were making bets about me?! You stupid burned crow and sis-con bastards!" Issei screamed whikst Grayfia just heated in utter disappointment that all three of these people were meant to be important parts of the world, The leader of the fallen angels, One of the leaders of the devils and, although probably the weakest, Red Dragon Emperor.

"Now now, Ise, calm down. It was a harmless bet that I have totally won and Azazel is complety wrong!" Sirzechs, once again causing an argument between himself and 'The burned crow'.

Whilst the arguing continued, Grayfia decided to lead Issei away before he got involved once again, took him towards the rest of the peerage.

 **~ _5 minutes later_ ~**

Issei approached a room with large oak wood doors which was covered in some sort of symbols that he had just assumed were and old devil language. Grayfia opened the doors to reveal some sort of living room, mixed with modern aspects like a TV or the sofas. Then there was an, as Issei would call it, 'old timey' aspect of the room with most of it having the same type of symbols that were on the door all over the wood in the room.

As he finally entered the room, the others felt a strong aura emitting from the doorway and quickly turned to see the remaining peice to their chess set.

As soon as Rias, Akeno and Asia laid eyes on him, they'd noticed his whole body was much more muscular than before. Not in an overly buff kind of way, but instead a more defined appearance.

Rias was the first who bolted up and embraced _her_ Issei whilst suffocating him in her breasts. Soon to come over afterwards was Akeno, quickly taking the chance she had and hugged him from behind, whilst Asia just stood there, anger evident on her face.

Usually Asia would just join in and try and gain his attention. Not this time.

Asia's quickly grabbed Issei's hand that was sticking out from the two bodies that were cling onto him and pulled him away from the girls gradp whilst quickly running away, dragging him with her.

"Woah! Asia what are you doing?!" Issei practically screamed as he was surprised Asia had this much strength to pull him out of the others vice grip.

"Don't worry Issei... I-I j...just need to tell you something!" She shouted trying to contain the blush whilst thinking about what to actually say.

As Asia reached her room, Rias and Akeno stood their, bewildered as to why Asia had ran of with _their_ Issei. At first, they were both going to go after them but changed their mind after they realised it was just Asia. As if she could take Issei for herself whereas they struggle to even get him to acknowledge their feelings.

Right?

 ** _*In Asia's room.*_**

Currently, Issei was confused out of his mind, but was also way to excited to be in Asia's room. He was confused because as soon as they got in, Asia threw him onto the bed then sat right next him in silence. He was excited because well, it's Issei, he's a pervert.

He then noticed Asia moving towards him, from time to time stopping, as if she was hesitating. Then out of nowhere, she lunged forward and issei felt a pressure on his lips. As he opened his eyes he realised that she had don't something he'd never expect.

Kissed him.

At first he didn't do anything. Mainly because he was extremely confused but also fighting the to start screaming about how happy he is. So instead he kissed back. At first it was sloppy, considering they were both new to this.

Soon, although still sloppy, they bagan to hold onto each other, either for support or to deepen their kiss as if they never wanted it to end. Which is true. Both of them found great pleasure with the simple action of just putting their lips together.

Before Issei got carried away, he pulled out of the make out session, much to Asia's disappointment. "A-Asia I umm..." Issei was at a loss for words. The girl he lived had just kissed him. Then when he kissed back, she deepened it.

"Issei, I-I l...love y...yo...I LOVE YOU!" Asia stuttered until she finally got sick of herself and shouted it instead. "When I was all alone... and working for those mean fallen angels... You were the only one who was kind to me... and then when you asked Rias to bring me back... It all made me so happy" She said whith the brightest smile in supernatural history.

Issei sat there, speechless. Until he finally realised he couldn't just not respond to her confession. "Asia, for a while, I thought I lived Rias," Asia winced at that, " but after some time alone with Tannin, I realised I only loved Rias because she brought me back to life, whereas I love you because your kind, innocent and your jealous tendencies I find extremely adorable." Issei finished.

Asia began to tear up and then clutched on to Issei's dirty red T-shirt he'd been wearing since he started training. "That make me so happy!" Asia shouted as she began to fully cry into Issei's shoulder.

"Asia! Why are you crying?! Did I do something wrong?!" Issei questioned with great concern.

"No... Issei, I'm okay... this is just the happiest day of my life..." Asia said as she looked into his eyes.

"Me too Asia, I love you."

"I love you too."

With that, they both drifted off to sleep in each other's tight embrace.

 ** _~Chapter End~_**

 **Remember to review!**


	7. Small Update

**Just something I needed to say quickly.**

 **I don't intend on abandoning 'Change in love' even though i only plan on making 4 more chapters. I just think now that the story has reached a point to were I'm happy with it staying like that for now so I plan on writing a completely new fanfiction.**

 **At the moment, i don't know what I'll chose is to be about but the current options are;**

 **Highschool DxD (again)**

 **Highschool of the Dead (although the community has kinda died off)**

 **Spider-Man (MCU, so maybe an infinity after story or even one during infinity war)**

 **If there are any series that you would like me to write about just tell me.**

 **Right now I'm leaning towards a Spider-Man fanfiction but that's just because I've already drafted a few ideas for an infinity war one shot which includes the venom symbiote.**

 **Once again, thank for the support!**


End file.
